A positioning technology is a technology for determining a geographical position of a mobile station, which particularly can directly or indirectly obtain the position information of the mobile station using resources of a wireless communication network.
There are three standard manners for positioning a UE in the existing communication system, a network-assisted GNSS positioning, a downlink positioning and an e-CID positioning.
When a mobile station in the existing communication system is positioned, characteristic parameters of a radio wave propagation signal between the mobile station and a base station, such as a signal field strength, a time difference of arrival of a propagation signal and an angle-of-arrival of a signal are generally detected first, and a geometric position of the mobile station is then estimated using a corresponding positioning formula (detection of the field strength and the time of arrival are mainly implemented by the mobile station, and estimation of the angle-of-arrival of the signal is mainly implemented by the base station).
The downlink positioning belongs to a network positioning, and is mainly to detect characteristic parameters of radio resources within a mobile communication system and estimate a position of a mobile station according to a corresponding positioning formula.
An OTDOA positioning manner is one of the downlink positioning manners, a mobile station receives downlink positioning reference signals of a plurality of base stations in a single communication system, performs a timing measurement, and reports to a network positioning server a time difference of arrival for PRS between base stations, and the network positioning server calculates according to the time difference of arrival for PRS between base stations to obtain a geographical position of the mobile station.
The prior art has deficiencies that, positioning is performed by the OTDOA with a time difference of arrival for PRS between base stations of a single system, which causes lower positioning accuracy.